We will introduce a new, enabling technology for laser repair of tissue. Preliminary data indicate that the method can potentially produce safe, viable anastomoses of small blood vessels, including coronary arteries. The key to our approach is to give the surgeon a new dimension of control: control of the solder dispensing process. For this, we mount a miniature "solder-jet" beside the laser optics. The jet automatically fires a single, airborne microdrop of protein solder (and photo absorber) onto the tissue just before each laser pulse. Volume, timing, and placement of the microdrops are precisely controlled; thus laser pulse energy can be preset to assure maximum bond strength. After the critical "primer" coat of solder is applied, successive layers can be added rapidly, producing strong, tight bonds. Anti-inflammatory agents, growth factors. and photoactivated tissue adhesives can be dispensed sequentially or in parallel with solder dispensing. In Phase I we will develop and test feasibility of the solder-jet methods in vitro and in vivo. In phase II/III we will build prototype tools for conventional and minimally-invasive use, and conduct longer-term survival tests. A cardinal goal of this program is to develop an minimally-invasive method for coronary artery bypass anastomoses. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Jet-assisted laser procedures can potentially become a mainstay of surgical medicine. Wound closure, tissue patching and reinforcing, and delivery of photopolymerized materials for slow drug delivery or tissue repair are some of the potential uses. Solder-jet repair of coronary artery junctions would enable minimally-invasive coronary bypass procedures.Potential sales are vast.